Murder at Yellowstone Park
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Reid and Lila take a vacation together and end up solving a murder
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid and Lila Go to Yellowstone

Chapter 1 Murder in Yellowstone

It had been 5 years since Lila and Spencer met but they still kept in touch. After they got out of the swimming pool, they continued where they left off. Everyone else had gone to sleep. Lila led him to a room where no one could see or hear them. No one knew as Reid would have been in a lot of trouble for getting involved with someone who the FBI was protecting.

Every year they would get together on some vacation. Both of them liked going to different National Parks. They would rent a motor home and spend several days there. Reid was the tour guide as he read books on Yellowstone. No one recognized Lila and she would be in some disguise (either she cut her hair, changed the hair or eye color). This year they decided to go to Yellowstone.

The view of Yellowstone was beautiful as the sun came up. You couldn't get this view at a motel or hotel. Reid was already up fixing breakfast.

"Did you hear that poor dog howling last night?" asked Lila.

"Yes, I did. Went outside looked around. Couldn't find the dog." said Reid.

"I have a bad feeling about that dog." said Lila.

"I do as well. Something happened."

It had been six months since JJ left. JJ and Will decided to move back to Louisiana where Will returned to his job as a police officer and JJ worked out of the New Orleans Field Office. They had taken a trip to Las Vegas where they had finally tied the knot. Their son was almost 3 years old. No one from the BAU had attended the wedding. Unknown to Reid and Lila they had rented a motor home and had decided to go to Yellowstone. It wouldn't be long before their paths met.

It was Will who noticed a howling dog standing in the middle of the road next to boiling pot. It was starting to get dark outside. A truck was parked across the street. Will walked over to the boiling pot and saw human bones floating on the top. The look on his face told the story.

"Mommy , look at this picture." said three year old Harry who gave the Driver's License Picture to his mother.

Jennifer Malls, White Female, Date of Birth 09/8/1981.

"Oh my God. We've found Jennifer, Will."

JJ knew Jennifer Malls from high school. For the last two weeks, one of the most massive manhunts in Virginia history had taken place trying to find this woman. JJ got on the phone and called Hotch.

Reid's cell phone rang but he didn't answer the phone. He and Lila were pre-occupied with other things and Reid decided he would call Hotch later. Not too long after Hotch tried to get in touch with him, there was a knock on the motor home door. Reid looked out the window and was surprised to see JJ.

A short time after that, Lila came outside to see what was going on. Within 24 hours the entire team was in Yellowstone investigating the murder of Jennifer Malls, who was a clerk for a judge who was on the Supreme Court in Virginia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Investigation continues.

JJ had no idea that Reid and Lila were spending their vacation in Yellowstone. She was surprised to see Reid as he was to see her.

Lila was wearing blue jean shorts and a tank top with blue thongs.

"What's going on." she said curious.

"It looks like there has been a murder." said JJ matter of factually.

Yellowstone Park was shut down for 24 hours. From interviewing people it appeared that the 24 hours shutdown came too late. Federal officials interviewed everyone in the park including those staying in camp grounds, motor homes and at the Yellowstone Lodge.

Reid remembered driving the motor home and nearly been run off the road by a white pickup truck which was later found in a parking area and later set on fire. He and Lula remembered hearing the beagle howling like it was in mourning or something. The German Shepherd was nowhere to be found at that time.

The white pickup truck found near where the bones were found was registered to the victim. It appeared that the victim or someone connected to the victim had taken the vehicle from Alexandra Virginia to Yellowstone (cross country trip). Over 2,000 miles. Prints of Jennifer Malls was found all over the vehicle. She had driven to the park and had been seen entering the park by herself. The two dogs were with her.

Reid hated to leave Lila but he had to stay at the Yellowstone Lodge since their team was working the case. Hotch didn't know that Lila was there which was a good thing. JJ and Will had continued their vacation. Their 3 year old son had no idea what they had seen. They decided this was for the best.

Lila was now alone in the motor home. She didn't feel very comfortable. She was ready to go to bed when she heard a dog barking. She was shocked to see a German Shepard sitting in the front seat of the motor home. The dog had gotten in when Lila had accidentally left the door open when she had come out to see what was going on. The dog jumped into bed with her and slept in the bed. The dog acted as her protector.

The next morning Lila drove to the Lodge's grocery store to buy some dog food. She got out of the vehicle and didn't realize that the dog had gotten out but was keeping a distance. When Lila saw Congressman Dealer from a distance, she tried to go a different way to avoid contact with him. Thankfully for her, he never saw her.

When the dog saw the Congressman, the dog came running across the parking lot and jumped on him knocking him to the ground. The dog bit him in the neck, in the face and in the legs. The dog growled and hissed. When the dog saw his wife,Connie it jumped on her and bit her right above the left eye. The dog then tried to attack the Congressman again. The Congressman took out a gun and tried to shoot the dog but tripped falling flat on his face.. The bullet hit one of the FBI vehicles flatting the tire. His wife took the gun and tried to shoot. The dog got away.

Congressman Dealer was being taken to the hospital, His wife was sitting on a bench being treated for her wound, and several trailers had flat tires and broken windows from his wife shooting at the dog. Will, JJ husband who happened to be in the lobby of the Lodge had ran outside and taken the gun away with her as she kept firing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, lady." said Will.

"That German Shepherd tried to kill me and my husband. This wasn't the first time either. He tried to kill us yesterday." said Connie Dealer screaming.

"Do you realize that you could have killed someone. Some innocent person. Some innocent child." yelled Will who was beginning to lose it.

Will went inside to calm down.

To make matters worse, the Congressman's wife had shot and killed a German Shepherd who was in the parking lot. It was not the German Shepard which attacked her and her husband. The owner became enraged and so did other people who witnessed the shooting.

Facing the angry crowd, the Congressman's wife justified what she did which only angered the crowd more. The more she talked, the more the crowd became enraged. Hotch and Morgan came out to face a very angry crowd ready to attack.

"A German Shepherd attacked me. I had every right to shoot. Jennifer's dog attacked me two weeks ago.."

Reid came out and managed to calm the crowd down. After the Congressman's wife was taken to the hospital, things finally quieted down. .

Several hours later. Reid and Lila were inside the motor home It was 7:00 pm. The motor home was still parked outside the Lodge. It wouldn't be under the next day before repairs could be made on it. It got most of the bullets.

"I bet that Congressman Dealer murdered Jennifer. You didn't see when the dog charged him. I thought the dog was going to kill him."

"Jennifer had a beagle and a German Shepard The beagle was found at the scene but the German Shepard wasn't. Someone had seen the German Shepard and Beagle locked up in the car but instead of reporting this to authorities, had broken the car windows and had let the dogs out. Jennifer's pickup truck was found with windows smashed out. The person who came forward said the German Shepard in the vehicle was barking, trying to get out. " said Reid.

Then he stopped himself. But this person didn't set fire to the pickup truck.

"I'm not really supposed to be telling you this Lila. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. Hotch would have a fit. I had to tell him that we were here vacationing. He knows you're here. "

Reid noticed the German Shepard sitting in the front seat.

"Hide the dog." said Reid right before he left.

The dog stood guard over Lila's door which made her feel better. People were still out looking for the dog.

Reid couldn't sleep. He was very concerned about Lila's safety. Congressman Dealer had given Lila hard time over the years. She had appeared on the magazine cover of Sports Illustrated and often appeared in Victoria Secrets Ads. She was criticized for doing the Sports Illustrated cover and the Victoria Secret Ads by him and his wife. They said she was a poor role model for young woman.

Reid laughed to himself. He loved the way Lila looked in those Victoria Secret outfits. Perhaps Connie Dealer was jealous of Lila as she was hardly anything to look at. Lila didn't grown up with the type of repression that the Congressman Dealer and his wife Connie did. When he told them at a dinner that he thought the outfits looked good on Lila, they didn't like it. He found out later that the Congressman told Strauss that Reid was pretending to be straight but saying that. He later had a falling out with Strauss because she refused to investigate Reid and report back to him his dating or social habits.

The next morning the trailer was repaired. Lila kissed Reid goodbye and left.

At the hospital the Congressman and his wife got into a heated argument which was their undoing. David Rossi was in the room but they didn't care. Reid brought the dog into the hospital room where the Congressman was, and the dog went nuts.

"Get that dog out of here before I kill it." said the Congressman.

"You really don't want to go near the dog, Congressman Dealer because the dog knows that you murdered Jennifer Malls."

"I didn't do it. It was my wife's idea. She killed her." said the Congressman screaming at Connie.

"No, No. No. You did it. All I did was give her a sleep bill to put her to sleep in her truck.. You carried her over to the boiling pot and then dumped her into it."

"That was your idea not mine."

"He cheated on me with that tramp. I'd had enough of it. Then she threatened to tell the Ethics Committee. I decided something needed to be done about it."

"Shut Up Connie. Shut Up, Connie." screamed the Congressman.

The dog continued to bark, growl and hiss.

The TV was on and an advertisement on Victoria's Secret came on. When the Congressman attacked Lila verbally, the dog went crazy and bit him on the foot. It was almost like the dog knew the Congressman hated Lila.

A couple of days later the Congressman and his wife were arrested on murder charges. They never found out that Lila had helped solve a murder The End. .


End file.
